


【冬叉】生理性泪水

by duanlianshenti



Category: BuckyXBrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlianshenti/pseuds/duanlianshenti





	【冬叉】生理性泪水

肾上腺素是什么？简单讲，它能救你命，它能要你命，也能成为你被操的原因，这就是为什么Rumlow现在被一个超级士兵撕烂衣服扯下裤子压在身下。

当被按着脖子压在桌上的时候，Rumlow整个人都是懵逼的：为啥又是我？！我不过是在最后强行进攻的时候往前窜了窜，刚好帮你挡了一枪吗？这就是你对待救命恩人的态度？！

脑内暴走到此而止，Rumlow被脖子上传来的一阵剧痛唤回了神。

机械手臂压着Rumlow的脖子用力往下按，让他呼吸都很困难。火热的皮肤接触到冰冷的铁手，一想到接下来要发生的事，Rumlow全身的汗毛都忍不住的竖起来了。

Congratulations，Brock·Rumlow。恭喜你即将成为被超级士兵干死的第一人。

Rumlow不敢用力挣扎，也不敢反抗，他努力扭动头部，拼命仰起被死死勒住的脖颈，好让新鲜空气顺着面部和桌面之间的缝隙被吸进口鼻，同时觉得自己在被扒光即将被干死的时候都能天马行空地思维发散那么久，也真是个人才。

还记得上次反抗的下场是什么吗？双手脱臼，肋骨断裂，没有润滑剂没有安全套，用血液当润滑的野兽派发泄。他在床上整整躺了三天。

现在Rumlow已经学乖了。每次参与出动超级士兵的行动前，都会自己做好准备——防止自己被肾上腺素爆棚的超级士兵干死的后穴润滑——说真的，除了后面感觉凉凉的之外，干净滋润的后穴对冷静情绪有着正面的作用。

Rumlow屏住呼吸，等待Winter像往常一样进入他，但是铁手的主人好像压着他睡着了一样没有动。他努力扭动着上半身回头看了一眼，发现Winter的眼神落到了他的后背上。

Rumlow知道自己长得挺不错的，浓眉大眼，眼神深邃，嗓音磁性，身材健美，不过常年生活在枪林弹雨中的九头蛇外勤人员都有一副好身材。当你跟周围的所有人都一样的时候，好身材也算不得什么值得称道的优点了。

Winter的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Rumlow光裸的背部，那里有一道新的伤痕，是在刚才的战斗中留下的。眼前的这个人，刚刚才为自己挡了枪。

Winter知道周围的人是以什么样的眼光看待自己——好用顺手需要保养的武器。武器不需要有思想，需要使用就解冻，不需要的时候就冻起来等待下次使用，用的不顺手就洗脑。洗脑过后，Winter连自己是不是人都不知道。

每次解冻醒来，出现的都是不同的人。不知道时间，不知道地点，碎片式的记忆，Winter时常觉得自己仿佛就是一个完美的武器了。

眼前的这个人，已经是在他身边待的最久的人了。Brock·Rumlow，Winter Soldier的资产管理人。

想要他。Winter Soldier想要Brock·Rumlow，想要他一直待在身边，成为自己还活在这个世界的证明。

Winter低下头，在Rumlow的瞪视下缓慢的接近他的伤口，舔了一下。血腥味，铁锈的味道，硝烟味，还有Rumlow的味道。

疼，麻，痒。

Rumlow的抬头纹都被吓出来了！他目瞪口呆的看着Winter从后背的伤口开始一点一点的向上舔舐着他的背。

Winter一口一口缓慢的，像是在找地方下口一般，舔舐着，间或用尖尖的犬牙叼起一点点皮肤，上下牙齿左右研磨的轻轻地咬，又快速的松开。

终于Winter找到了。他反复舔咬着Rumlow后颈的突起，张大嘴巴用力一啃。同时整个人往前扑，把Rumlow死死的压在身下，挺腰顶了进去。

“唔！”等待已久的后穴被突然进入还是太刺激，Rumlow的自尊不允许他大叫出声，就算他示弱的对象是实力确实比自己强上许多的超级士兵也不行。

Winter的左手按着Rumlow的头，右臂箍着他的右臂，啃咬着他的脖子，用体重把Rumlow锁在桌子和身体之间。阴茎不停的在Rumlow略干涩的后穴进出。其实这并没有给Winter太多的快感，Rumlow干涩的后穴磨得双方都生疼。

但是Winter不想停下来。他喜欢这个。

他喜欢Rumlow运动过后高热的甬道，喜欢Rumlow被插入时不自觉抽搐的后背肌肉，喜欢Rumlow隐忍的混合着粗喘的呻吟。

他的嘴里尝到Rumlow的血腥味。  
他的鼻子闻到Rumlow身上混合着激战后硝烟的汗味。  
他的眼睛看到Rumlow冒出细小汗珠的脖子和布满胡渣的下巴。  
他的耳朵听到Rumlow不耐的急促的喘息。  
他的手触摸着Rumlow温热的皮肤，以及皮肤下结实的肌肉。  
他感受到Rumlow的直肠分泌出肠液，方便阴茎更快的抽插。

很烫，很湿，很滑。

Rumlow的体温传了过来，Winter觉得自己身体血管里凝固的冰被慢慢融化，开始流动起来。

Rumlow被压在桌上干了一阵，正努力的放松后穴的括约肌免得再次受伤。突然觉得身子一轻，被Winter以后背位的姿势抱了起来。

铁臂从腋下穿过箍着Rumlow的胸膛，超级士兵的右手肘卡着Rumlow的右膝弯，腰部用力把他顶了起来。

“Fuck！”Rumlow吓得抱紧了胸前的铁臂，后穴收缩更用力的夹住了入侵的肉棒。他的左腿悬在空中完全没有任何着力点，只能向后环着Winter结实的腰臀。

Rumlow感觉到大腿下面粗糙温热的布料，作战服腰带卡得他的腿有点疼。

操！你！妈！这个该死的小崽子干到现在甚至连衣服都没脱！

当Rumlow开始在意Winter穿着衣服干他这一点的时候，他的肌肤变得更敏感了。

他可以感觉到Winter紧箍着他的冰冷的铁臂摩擦着自己早已挺立的乳头，过于敏感的右边乳头被超级士兵的铁手反复夹弄。

Winter身上硬挺粗糙的作战服摩擦着Rumlow的后背。  
深埋在Rumlow后穴的阴茎随着Winter的走动一下一下的顶着他的前列腺。

Rumlow忍不住摩擦着胸前的铁臂，把自己的臀部往后送，甚至Winter裤子上的拉链和扣子划过敏感细嫩的臀缝都让他兴奋不已。

你完蛋了，Rumlow，他想着，你这个受虐狂。

他发觉自己开始沉浸在漩涡中，一个超级士兵掌控的不安、失控、疼痛和快感所组成的漩涡。

Winter低头看向Rumlow，看着他随着自己的步伐和挺动发出期待已久的喘息和呻吟。

“唔……FUCK……哈啊……”Rumlow头部后仰身子弯成弓形，双手向后插进Winter柔软的头发中。他难耐地扭动着身体，不断加大皮肤与作战服的摩擦。

Rumlow喜欢我这样做，Winter想。

Winter停下脚步，左手滑过Rumlow结实漂亮的腹肌，（他的手指忍不住在陈年的旧疤上划拉几下，手感真棒，Rum真是辣透了，）卡在劲瘦的腰上。

他的腰不住上顶弄的同时，手不停的上下抛送着Rumlow的身体。

“！！！”强烈的快感和疼痛一瞬间袭击了Rumlow，几乎将他没顶。他被扯进了漩涡中，空气像岩浆一样从四面八方涌过来挤压着，燃烧触碰到的任何物体——包括他。Rumlow只能像溺水的人抱紧浮木一般抱紧身后正忙着操干自己的超级士兵。

他们同时射了出来。

Winter大口喘息着，回味刚才阴茎几乎被夹断的疼痛和快感。他听见血液在自己血管里流动，随着心脏的收缩跳动流向四肢，爽得指尖都在颤动，爽得他想再来一次。

他是这样想的，也这样做了。

Rumlow被干得头昏脑涨，左腿无力的垂下，手指无意识的摩挲着Winter柔软的汗津津的棕色长发。

这大概是小崽子身上最软的部分了，他想，终于结束了，这回比较快，应该还来得及找点东西吃……

马上Rumlow就知道自己错了，小崽子刚刚还软得要滑出后穴的阴茎，迅速膨胀变大，重新撑开了湿滑的甬道。超级士兵竟然没有不应期？！

“你搞什么鬼？！”Rumlow用力拉扯着Winter的头发，转头粗着嗓子喊道：“你不是刚搞完吗？”

Winter顺着Rumlow的手劲歪下脑袋，靠着他的左肩说：“再来一次，搞你。”

说完大跨步走到床前，再一次扑倒Rumlow。

看似面无表情的Winter实则亢奋不已的看着眼前的年长男人，多一点，再多一点，让我感觉自己还活着。

Rumlow等待已久的高潮终于到来的时候，他以为自己会大声叫骂，或者一拳打翻这个胆敢压倒自己的小崽子，又或者干脆用牙齿从小崽子紧致细密的肩部肌肉上撕咬下一块血肉。

但是Rumlow什么也没做，或者说是他已经没有力气再做什么了。他只是张着红肿的嘴唇，无声的尖叫，脸上还带着高潮的余韵，泪水止不住的从紧紧皱起的眼角滑落。

“你哭了。”Winter沙哑的说，事实上这次持续了太长时间的性爱并不是只对Rumlow一方有影响。Winter平时低沉冰冷的声音，此刻带着欲望发泄后的欢愉，给他注入了一丝丝的人气。

高潮后的两人都不想再说话。空荡的房间内只有男人的喘息在回响。

天、天花板在旋转……Rumlow的头一阵一阵发涨的疼，又来了，又一次屈服在小崽子的身下。

高潮过后，Brock·超级士兵的资产管理员·神盾局特战队队长·Rumlow，排空了脑子里进的水，强烈的好胜心又占领了大脑的高地。

说点什么，快！Rumlow你快点说些什么！

“不错啊，kid，”Rumlow咽了口口水，润了润干哑的喉咙，笑着说：“上次把我干到失声，这次直接操哭我，下次试试失禁怎么样？”

Winter沉默的盯着强行挽尊的年长男人，直到他讪讪的止住了笑，低下头嘟嘟囔囔的说着听不懂的意大利语，一个翻身压了上去，又一次的用阴茎把Rumlow顶进床里。

“好。”Winter说到。


End file.
